


Slurp it up, like a Slurpee.

by apriqots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apriqots/pseuds/apriqots
Summary: You meet Iskui Shuu and decide you're in love with him. Please take your time to read this. It's incredibly sexy.
Relationships: you. - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Slurp it up, like a Slurpee.

Y/N POV  
Ur hanging out in a cool VIP lounge that was paid for by your onlyfans account. You flip your H/C hair flippily, and order another drink. and all the hot guys want to come up and talk toy uou but you say no because you know youre too rich for them. plus you dont like machos because you like twinks. Because there are no twinks at the bar tonight and you feel sad because that...

Then Something cstches your eye and you see jewels and pink hair on a really tall hat. You glance up with your pearlescent orbs and see... a pink hair man who is tall and graceful. he looks like a victorian twink and that makes you happy so you get your body guards to go to him and invite him over to your VIP seat in the bar. 

He comes over and you see him and he has a really really really big forehead. This angers you. 

"Hold him in place, gaurds" you say and they comply and they hold him in place while you stand up by the way did i menton youre wearing a golden necklace and a sequined dark sexy red dress and black mysterios heels that make you look sexy. 

The pink guy is really terrified and so you walk up to him and stark talking in ane silky sexy irrisitable and sexy voice  
"Whats your income, love?"

"I-- I-- I-- I'm-- en-- I-- _-I'm and en st st -- st - enstar. " He says, "I -- i-- earn-- ten dolloars-- uh-- ten dollors- a - a- a year..."

"disgusting" you say as you trip him. You kick the twinks legs inwards.

You are no entsar of mine.. .

You take off your dress and shit on his Forhead. he lays naked on the floor and you shit and shart on his face. shit and shart on his hairline.

"Wow!! this ssexy ladie is pooping on myy head" he moans , and then you curb stomp his head. It does not die, which means he had a very flexible skull. You decide to give up and do the only other thing that you know how to do. 

"Open Your mouth you nasty entsar." You sya and he complies. "I will piss on your tounge.

And so your cooch in his mouth and hyou piss so hard that your bladder explodes. He moans so loud that the supersonic radiowaves of his moan turn into gamma rays and burn down the lunge youre in and everybody in it and the whole town that you live in..

"slurp it up.. like a slurpee," you say, and the pink enstar and you both die.

**Author's Note:**

> thanl you uhm. yea enjoy i dont watch enstars but the pink guy makes me really mad because his forehead is so big.


End file.
